


Lighthouse

by moonflowertingz



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, and some Jamie feelings, but there’s no actual drugs, just them being soft for each other, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowertingz/pseuds/moonflowertingz
Summary: “You think so?”Dani nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I do. Promise.”It was really all she needed to hear. Jamie grinned. “Okay.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so I got bored at work today and wrote this lil piece. nothing special but I wanted a little angst with them being soft with each other after. enjoy the gay shit.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, love.” 

Dani internally chastised herself for taking too long to answer. Her apprehension hung in the air like a thick fog; and she bit her lip deeply, knowing Jamie wasn’t going to let her sweep this one under the rug. 

“Dani...” Jamie started, sitting up from her position in the other woman’s lap. She moved slightly closer so she was pressed flushed to her girlfriends’ side.

“I just...do you think- maybe uh..are you still...?” Dani took a deep breath, forcing herself to try again. It was hard to get the words out, though. “Never mind... I’m sorry I know you hate when I do that.” 

Jamie studied her closely, eyes scanning over every inch of her face to look for the tell tale signs of what could be bothering her girlfriend. She thought for a second she saw a look in her eyes that’s she’s seen before. Jamie’s heart twisted.

“About the drugs, innit?”

Dani sighed and nodded softly. 

Jamie knew this would have to come up again eventually. If she were being honest though, she did spend a fair amount of time convincing herself that it didn’t need to be talked about. That it was just another thing to be left in the past; it happened then, it’s over now. 

But even she knows that it’s a forever kinda thing. “Jamie...I’m sorry for asking I just— I want to make sure you’re okay.” Dani cleared her throat and placed her hand over Jamie’s. “I want to make sure that it’s not still hard for you and that if it is...I’m always here for you. Always.” 

The gardener fought back tears and squeezed the hand holding hers. Even after 5 years together, it seems she still struggled with understanding how she could love someone as much as she loved Dani.

Save for Owen and Hannah, she truly felt that no one ever cared for her. Quite honestly, she didn’t have anyone to do that for her. No parents, her and her siblings got separated, no close family.

She was alone and she thought she could handle it, because she never had a choice.

After Dani had kissed her in the greenhouse, she realized that now, she had all the choices in the world. 

She didn’t intend on skipping out on any of them.

“I love you,” Jamie said, leaning her head on one purple sweater-clad shoulder.

Dani nodded. “I know baby, I love you too I just—“

“Sometimes it is hard.”

She sighed deeply then, knowing that she was in for a very emotional conversation that she had already refused to worm her way out of. 

_Only for Dani_ she thought.

_Dani deserves to know everything if she wants to._

“Um,” she cleared her throat, “yeah. I’m rubbish at talking through feelings but it’s kinda like... when you’re primary school age and see the ocean for the first time, yeah?”

Dani nodded, knowing the feeling. She gently slid her arm over Jamie’s shoulders and pulled her closer. 

“And you’re so small staring at something so big. With the tide brushing against the soles of your feet and then you get this feeling in your stomach. Not pulling you but not letting you float away either, I s’pose. It’s quick... too quick. Like a small shove and—“ she choked then, tears welled up in her eyes. Dani gently brushed them away with her free hand. 

“I got you baby, I’m listening,” she cooed.

Jamie sniffled and rung her hands together tightly. “And then you’re in the middle of the waves and it’s fun for a minute, but you realize you’re alone and don’t know how you got there so fast and you can’t focus on anything except for the fact that you’re drowning now and you’re so mad at yourself for thinking it was a good idea. For thinking...” she closed her eyes tightly for a second, willing herself to finish, “...that a moments misjudged feeling was worth almost losing your life. Like life wasn’t beautiful enough or meaningful unless it was consuming me.”

The afternoon sun had just shifted so, and the rays of light were softly grazing across the features of the two women.

They sat in silence for a while; not that either one of them had nothing to say, but more so that nothing needed to be said in the moment. They were sharing a different kind of intimacy with each other, one they only got to share in special moments like these. The moments they share with each other that they wouldn’t share with almost anyone else. 

They hugged. 

“I’m so glad I met you Jamie, really. You have no idea.” 

The gardener smiled all teeth; her heart warming at the genuine confession. “Me too, Poppins. You’re a blessing and a half, honest.” 

Dani blushed as her lips curled into a smile, brushing her nose against the other woman’s cheek. 

“You’re the love of my life,” she whispered sweetly.

Jamie laughed, pulled back and kissed her softly. “I’d hope so, since you’re mine too.”

The blonde grinned and placed a sound kiss on Jamie’s forehead. “Thank you for talking to me baby.” 

Jamie meant what she had said earlier. 

“Anything for you, love.” 

Another kiss. Dani pulled back first, sliding her thumb gently across the other woman’s cheekbone. “Hey Jamie?”

She hummed in response, eyes gleaming.

The blonde replied tentatively, “the ocean can still be just as beautiful from the shore, you know?” 

The brunette looked at her with soft eyes, searching. “You think so?”

Dani nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I do. Promise.”

It was really all she needed to hear. Jamie grinned. “Okay.”


End file.
